


In a hotel room

by TashxTARDIS



Series: Things you said [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, also a lil fluff at the end, post framework
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 05:25:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10780467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TashxTARDIS/pseuds/TashxTARDIS
Summary: Fitzsimmons deal with the aftermath of the framework while cuddled together in a swanky hotel room.





	In a hotel room

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SkaikruAssemble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkaikruAssemble/gifts).



Through all the shit the framework had through upon her, and from actually staying at the base in the framework it completely slipped Jemma’s mind that the real-life playground had been destroyed. Jemma had suggested staying on the zephyr for the night so they could attack the ruined base with refreshed minds the tomorrow, but Coulson had insisted they stayed in a hotel. 

“You need to be comfortable, all of you. And there certainly isn’t enough beds on the zephyr for all of us, even with Fitzsimmons sharing.” Coulson went on to order Davis to set the coordinates to Washington DC. 

That was how they ended up curled up together on the king sized bed of a swanky hotel in downtown DC. Jemma was surprised Coulson had splurged on so much, especially with the repairs on the playground preparing to make a dent in their bank account. 

It was weird before on the zephyr Jemma could barely keep her eyes open. She had to lean on Fitz as they walked through the hotel, but as soon as her head hit the pillow it was like her eyes were glued open. Her mind was moving a mile per minute trying to process the last week and what it meant for her life now. 

She had seen Fitz kill a woman. An innocent woman. 

She knew it wasn’t him because Fitz she loves would never even think of doing that. But it still looked like him, still sounded like him.

But it wasn’t him. 

That was beginning to feel like her internal catchphrase. She had whispered it to herself after she woke up from reliving her encounter with his LMD every night in the framework, or as she begged the resistance to spare Fitz in their takedown of Hydra. 

Jemma sighed and rolled over, reaching to turn on the bedside lamp. She had thought that Fitz was fast asleep beside her, but in the light, she could see the silent tears that streamed down his cheeks. 

“Fitz,” She murmured, resting her hand softly on the side of his face, “sweetheart, what’s wrong.” 

Fitz took a deep breath “I cheated on you,” 

Jemma couldn’t help the laughter that burst out of her. Of course, Fitz would feel guilty about that, on top of all the horrible things he had been brainwashed into doing in the framework, he would feel guilty about that. 

“Fitz,” Jemma sighed “Aida's brainwashed you. She manipulated the feelings you have for me and directed them to her. I don’t blame you for any of it.”  
Fitz sat up, letting Jemma’s head fall into his lap. He ran his hands through her hair, wanting to be close to her after what felt like months of separation. 

“It’s not that, Jemma. After we kissed in my bunk, I promised myself that you would be the last woman I ever kissed. Aida took that away from me.” 

Jemma pulled herself up next to him, slinging her arm over his shoulder. He was soft and warm, a welcome addition to the bed after a week of sleeping without him. 

“It doesn’t count,” Jemma reassured him “Aida brainwashed you, she made you into a person you would never choose to be and that’s what matters.” 

He leaned his head on her shoulder, sighing as the weight of the world fell upon him. Jemma hated to see him like this. The effect Aida and the framework have had on him is far from over. He had been violated, mind and body, used by Aida for her own personal gain. 

“All those things I did, Jemma…” Fitz trailed off, not wanting to relive the terrible moments. Torturing Daisy, Murdering Agnes, ordering the kill on Mace and so so much more. 

“It wasn’t you. It was who Aida programmed you to be but you are more than that, Fitz. You’re more than just your programming.” She repeated the words she had said to him just over a week earlier hoping they held the same meaning after the shit show that was the framework. 

“I don’t know how I’m supposed to come back from this, Jemma.” Fitz’s voice was muffled in her neck. She felt his tears begin to soak her skin. She wrapped him up tighter, bringing her free arm up to stroke through his hair. She didn’t want to sugar-coat it for him. She knew it would be a hard road ahead while he came to terms with what he was capable or doing in the framework, and with the memories that were now stored in his head of a different, terrifying life. 

“We look forward,” Jemma told him “we have so much ahead of us, our new apartment, whatever being a shield agent throws at us next. Marriage, maybe” 

He pulled his face out of her neck “Marriage yes, would be nice.” 

Jemma giggled “So that’s that then, were getting married.”

“But don’t take that as my proposal. I want to do it properly with a ring and a dozen roses.”

Jemma smiled softly at him before leaning forward and pressing her lips to his. 

“There we go,” She said after pulling away “Now I can be the last woman you’ve kissed, after your mother of course.”


End file.
